Tiempo de cambios
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Han pasado varios años, los niños elegidos ya no son tan niños. Es tiempo de cambios, un largo camino les espera para que llegue el día en que humanos y digimons vivan en armonía. Regalo para SkuAg. Intercambio Navideño del Foro "Proyecto 1-8"
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para SkuAg por el intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8.**

 **Capítulo 1: La prueba de Miyako**

Un día antes de que Yamato y Gabumon partieran al espacio Sora organizó una fiesta de despedida para ambos. Sería un acontecimiento de gran importancia en la historia, por primera vez un digimon y un humano viajarían juntos al espacio.

Todos hablaban de ello. Yamato y Gabumon habían estado en varias entrevistas, algunas en la televisión, en revistas, en la radio, incluso apareció en varias portadas. Solo ese día pudieron descansar y olvidarse temporalmente de la misión que les esperaba.

El que un digimon partiera al espacio era lo que más sensación causaba. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que se hizo oficial su existencia, los digimons seguían siendo noticia. Koushiro fue de gran apoyo, logró convencerlos de que un Digimon sería de gran apoyo para la investigación y terminaron por ceder, para ellos el lenguaje de los sentimientos tenía poco peso. El temor a lo desconocido seguía presente, incrementado por los ataques provocados por Digimons en el pasado. Sin embargo gracias al trabajo de Taichi el día en que humanos y digimons convivieran en paz se volvía más cercano.

Era tiempo de cambios. A pesar de que los digimons no tenían permitido permanecer un tiempo considerablemente largo en el mundo humano dejaron de necesitar disfraces para estar en el mismo y los niños elegidos dejaron de estar en el anonimato.

Cambiar la mentalidad de muchos humanos fue difícil. En los tribunales Taichi defendió con todas sus fuerzas sus ideales. Ellos eran testarudos pero no tanto como lo era Taichi y él contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos.

La mayoría de los niños tenían un compañero digital y algunos adultos también. Cada vez eran más los que le abrían su corazón al mundo digital y encontraban a su digimon. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que el secreto dejó de serlo.

No había sido fácil pero lo estaban logrando. Después de años manteniendo su identidad en secreto, de intensas luchas para defender la imagen que tenían del mundo digital las brechas entre ambos mundos disminuían.

Jou fue el último en llegar, había estado atendiendo a algunos digimons heridos en el Digimundo por lo que se había demorado. Cuando Miyako comenzó a sentirse mal él fue el segundo en notarlo.

Daisuke y Mimi habían viajado de Estados Unidos por lo que pudieron estar presentes en aquella ocasión. Ninguno quería faltar a la despedida de dos grandes amigos y menos cuando estaban en Japón esos días.

Los digimons también estuvieron presentes, ninguno quería perderse el día antes al gran viaje de Yamato y Gabumon. Sin contar que deseaban pasar algo de tiempo con sus compañeros digitales en grupo. Eran pocas las veces que podían reunirse de esa forma, olvidándose de las presiones de ser un adulto.

Regresarían al Digimundo poco después de que Gabumon y Yamato partieran al espacio e hicieran historia.

La fiesta fue en el jardín pues allí tenían más espacio. Había una tarima con micrófonos y algunos instrumentos para que la banda de Yamato tocara algunas canciones. Agumon y Gomamon intentaron subir al improvisado escenario pero Jou y Taichi los detuvieron, ninguno de ellos había aprendido a cantar.

—Tal vez cante mal pero lo hago con sentimiento —comentó Agumon con los brazos cruzados.

Si estaba molesto el enojo se le pasó cuando sirvieron los bocadillos. La fiesta continuó.

Cuando Sora estaba repartiendo algunos bocadillos sintió como una mano la sacaba de la fiesta. Su primer pensamiento fue el de gritar pero cuando reconoció al dueño de ese agarre se sintió más tranquila.

—¿Qué haces, Yamato? — preguntó Sora.

—Nada —respondió Yamato con tranquilidad —. Solo quería pasar tiempo a solas con mi esposa antes del viaje.

Mientras que los invitados bailaban al ritmo de la música, Yamato y Sora permanecieron abrazados bajo la luz de las estrellas. No hicieron falta las palabras, eran solo ellos dos en su pequeño mundo.

—Te extrañaré —le dijo Sora un tanto melancólica.

—No deberías hacerlo —le dijo Yamato en un susurro —. Volveré pronto.

Y Sora supo que decía la verdad. Porque era una promesa y Yamato siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Ambos regresaron a la fiesta tomados de la mano mas se separaron cuando llamaron al homenajeado. Sus amigos querían hacer un brindis por él y Gabumon. Desearles la mejor de las suertes en su viaje.

Taichi fue el primero en recibir a Yamato. Lo despeinó como en los viejos tiempos. Ya no eran niños pero muchas veces se comportaban como si aún lo fueran.

—A veces parecías estar en otro planeta, mañana tú y Gabumon lo estarán, literalmente ¿no te asustan los extraterrestres?

—Con todo lo que hemos vivido esa sería la menor de mis preocupaciones. Además no estaré solo, Gabumon estará conmigo.

—Y yo nunca abandonaría a Yamato —agregó el digimon sonriente.

Los compañeros de Yamato lo llamaron, la banda se había disuelto poco después de que sus integrantes comenzaran la universidad. Era algo que los apasionaba pero por más que lo deseaban debía terminar.

Tenían nuevos sueños, nuevas metas y estas requerían de todo su tiempo y dedicación. Especialmente en el caso de Yamato que quería ser astronauta, algo que a muchos tomó por sorpresa.

Miyako tomó a Ken del brazo y lo sacó a bailar. El Ichijouji estaba ligeramente sonrosado pero no se negó. Desde que la primera canción sonó Miyako le había pedido que la acompañara a bailar pero hasta el momento había estado ocupada con los bocadillos. En los últimos días su apetito había aumentado considerablemente mas no parecía enferma por lo que no había motivo del que preocuparse.

Koushiro, que era el encargado de la música cambió de canción cuando Hikari le pidió que pusiera una balada. Dejó la computadora de lado y tomó la mano de la Yagami invitándola a acompañarla en esa melodía.

Pronto las demás parejas les siguieron el paso, incluyendo a Sora y Yamato pues los de la banda le permitieron unos minutos antes de empezar.

Fue la última canción que se escuchó antes de que la banda tocara en vivo. Los instrumentos estaban listos pero el líder de la banda quiso compartir el vals con su esposa.

Yamato y su banda tocaron algunas canciones, una última vez antes de que la banda se disolviera. Tocaron canciones alegres, era el fin de un ciclo pero el inicio de uno nuevo lleno de promesas y cambios. Miyako no pudo quedarse hasta el final, sintió nauseas y Ken insistió en que lo mejor era que regresaran a la casa.

Pocos días después se encontraría en el servicio de la casa con un test de embarazo entre sus ese momento se lamentó de no anotar esas fechas en el calendario como lo hacían sus amigas. Sabía que tenía un retraso, o al menos eso suponía por lo que prefería salir de dudas.

Miyako abrió la caja con rapidez. Desde que surgió la sospecha no había podido dejar de pensar en ello, en cómo su vida cambiaría si el resultado era positivo. Del otro lado de la puerta Hikari la estaba esperando.

Era algo que había planeado pero no le había dado fecha. Lo deseaba desde antes de que comenzara su noviazgo con Ken, desde que era una niña pero hasta ese momento no se había preguntado si estaba preparada. Lo había hablado con Ken, él también estaba de acuerdo pero no parecía tener prisa, ninguno de los dos la tenía.

Miyako frunció el ceño después de leer las instrucciones. Ciertamente la idea de hacer eso en el test no le parecía de lo más agradable, al contrario, le parecía repulsivo y se vio tentada a lanzarla al excusado pero tenía que hacerlo si quería respuestas. Las dudas la estaban consumiendo y no quería esperar más, podía esperar más.

Cerró los ojos y lo hizo. Solo faltaba esperar pero odiaba hacerlo. Soltó un grito de fastidio, cada segundo parecía un año. Una rayita significaría que nada cambiaría, seguirían siendo solo Ken y ella. Dos rayitas que tendría que remodelar la habitación de invitados, que sus noches no volverían a ser las mismas, probablemente no tendría mucho tiempo libre, todo cambiaría.

Escuchó a Hikari golpear la puerta, probablemente preocupada al escucharla gritar, por lo que se apresuró a responder que estaba bien, solo un poco impaciente.

Cuando el test mostró un resultado, Miyako se aferró a él con fuerza. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hikari esperando por respuestas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hikari impaciente —¿Seré tía? O habrá que esperar.

Miyako le mostró el test y Hikari no tardó en ver las dos rayitas. Abrazó a su amiga. Al hacerlo notó que ella tenía algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

—No te ves feliz —le dijo Hikari sin deshacer el abrazo.

—Estoy feliz, muy feliz —respondió Miyako entre lágrimas —. Pero tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre.

Hikari rompió el abrazo y le dedicó una mirada seria. No le gustaba ver a su amiga de ese modo. Era extraño ver a Miyako con los ánimos tan bajos.

—Serás una buena madre, no debes preocuparte por ello. Nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos y a Ken.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Miyako mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Promesa de niña elegida —respondió Hikari a la vez que extendía su dedo meñique.

—Pero hace mucho dejamos de ser niñas —agregó Miyako sonriente.

—Lo somos en el corazón.

Una semana después estaba en el hospital a la espera de resultados. Le había pedido a Ken que la acompañara al hospital pero no le dijo sus motivos. Mantendría en secreto sus dudas hasta que estuviera segura, los test de embarazo solo eran de fiar cuando daban una respuesta negativa.

Fue difícil evadir las preguntas de Ken, él era un novato pero ciertamente era uno de los mejores detectives. Era difícil de engañar, más para ella que era como un libro abierto en sus manos.

Cuando Miyako obtuvo los resultados no pudo evitar saltar de la felicidad y abrazarse fuertemente a Ken.

—Seremos padres —gritó y Ken se quedó congelado.

Una de las enfermeras le pidió guardar silencio por respeto a los demás pacientes y ella obedeció. Tomó de las manos a Ken y se lo llevó a rastras del lugar. Quería celebrar pero sabía que no era el lugar adecuado para hacerlo.

Permaneció en silencio hasta que entró a la cafetería pues una vez allí comenzó a bailar frente a todos. Rápidamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, incluso la de los meseros que inmediatamente fueron a calmarla bajo la excusa de que deseaban tomar su orden.

—Quiero uno de cada uno, ahora debo comer por dos —comentó Miyako sin disminuir su felicidad. Ken permanecía igual de inexpresivo.

Ken se disculpó diciendo que tenía que hacer algunas compras y salió corriendo. Continuó comiendo tranquila, no quería que su embarazo se complicara por la falta de alimentos pero luego de unos minutos sus hormonas comenzaron a jugarle una mala pasada.

Después de media hora Miyako comenzó a llorar asegurando que Ken nunca volvería y que debería cuidar de su hijo ella sola. Tomó su D-Terminal y llamó a Hikari, necesitaba de una amiga.

Ella llegó en pocos minutos. Estaba cerca por lo que no demoró en llegar. Lo primero que quiso hacer fue preguntarle por la reacción de Ken pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga prefirió callar.

Hikari trató de calmarla pero fue en vano, su amiga estaba convencida del abandono de Ken. En otras circunstancias Miyako no hubiera desconfiado de su esposo pero el embarazo hacía que se sintiera más sensible de lo normal.

Una hora después Ken seguía sin regresar y ambas mujeres decidieron que era mejor regresar. No llegaron lejos pues un enorme oso de peluche les impidió el paso. Miyako le pidió que se moviera, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Ken del otro lado.

—Gracias por ser parte de mis tesoros —le dijo Ken con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estaba preocupada.

—Salí a comprar unos zapatitos para nuestro bebé, quería ser el primero en hacerlo un obsequio.

—Creí que nunca volverías.

—También fui por algunos amigos.

Detrás de Ken aparecieron Wormmon y Hawkmon. Ambos lucían felices al verla aunque seguían algo confundidos por la noticia.

—¿Puedo ver tu huevo? —preguntó inocentemente Wormmon — ¿Ya lo frotaron?

Aquellas palabras lograron que los ex niños elegidos comenzaran a reír. Ambos digimons los miraron incrédulos.

—Los humanos no nacemos de huevos —le dijo Ken con una sonrisa gentil —. El bebé está aquí —agregó a la vez que señalaba el vientre de su esposa.

—¿Cómo llegó allí? ¿Miyako come bebés? —preguntó Wormmon notablemente asustado mientras se escondía detrás de Ken.

—Claro que no —se apresuró a responder Miyako fingiendo estar molesta —. Es la casita del bebé hasta que esté listo para nacer.

—¿Cómo llegó allí? — insistió Wormmon saliendo de su refugio en las piernas de Ken, más tranquilo al saber que ningún bebé había sido comido.

Hikari y Ken lucían incómodos a diferencia de Miyako que tomó la sal y la pimienta de la mesa y comenzó su explicación. Lo único que lamentaba Miyako era no tener marionetas a mano.

—Cuando mamá y papá se aman mucho, papá deja su semillita en mamá y de allí nace un lindo bebé.

—Creo que entiendo —comentó Wormmon con su mirada inocente.

Tanto Hikari como Ken suspiraron aliviados. La respuesta de Miyako había funcionado para los digimons pero no mencionaba lo que les incomodaba contar.

* * *

¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!

SkuAg, espero que este fic sea de tu agrado y cumpla con tus expectativas. Felices Fiestas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para SkuAg por el intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Compromiso**

Era un día soleado y tranquilo, Hikari no deseaba pasarlo en su casa. Había terminado de revisar los exámenes de la clase en la que estaba haciendo la práctica por lo que tenía el resto del día libre.

Tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a Koushiro. No tardó en contestar y lo tomó como una buena señal. Últimamente los dos habían tenido mucho trabajo por lo que no habían podido conversar tranquilamente menos aún verlo. Pronto partiría al Digimundo y no quería que se marchara sin despedirse de él.

Él la invitó a su departamento y ella aceptó. Se dirigió a la cocina y buscó su cámara fotográfica, sí tenía suerte podía hacerlo salir de su departamento. Un paseo en el parque en bicicleta con Koushiro sonaba tentador.

Su primera parada fue el departamento de Koushiro. Tocó la puerta y Shuu Kido le abrió y la invitó a pasar, él era el compañero de cuarto del pelirrojo. Se quitó los zapatos saludó a los padres del portador del emblema del conocimiento, ellos también estaban de visita. Shuu le dijo que iría por Koushiro y que la estaba esperando.

Cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta le tomó una fotografía. De las fotografías que había tomado sus favoritas era las que obtenía de esa forma pues las sentía más naturales y espontaneas, además le divertía las reacciones de sus amigos al sentirse capturados.

Koushiro la saludó con un movimiento de mano y se sentó a su lado. Seguía sonrojado y eso a Hikari le pareció tierno. Los padres de Koushiro se retiraron diciendo que se habían demorado de más y que esperaban visitarlos de nuevo próximamente.

Hikari tomó otra fotografía de Koushiro mientras estaba descuidado y robó un beso en el momento en que volteó su rostro. Ninguno de los dos había visto a los padres del pelirrojo escondidos detrás de la puerta espiándolos. Ambos felices de saber que su hijo tenía como novia a una buena mujer que lo amaba.

—Y si salimos al parque —le dijo Hikari de pronto tomando por sorpresa a Koushiro —. Es un día hermoso como para pasarlo en casa.

La mirada de Koushiro pasó desde su portátil hasta su novia varias veces de tomar una decisión.

—Iré por mi bicicleta.

Cuando ambos salieron del departamento se encontraron a los padres de Koushiro caminando distraídamente. No lograron engañarlo pero prefirió no decir nada, sabía que no tenían mala intención solo querían formar parte de su vida.

Si el pelirrojo había aprendido a andar en bicicleta fue gracias a Sora. Sabía que a Hikari le gustaban los paseos en bicicleta por lo que le pidió a su amiga que le enseñara. Fue durante un paseo por el Digimundo que ella le dio el sí.

En esa ocasión no fueron al Digimundo. Las puertas no estaban cerradas pero el acceso era limitado. Koushiro Izumi, Shuu Kido y Haruhiko Takenouchi habían estado investigando al Digimundo obteniendo buenos resultados. Todo parecía indicar que se trataban de tiempos de paz y cambios.

Hikari se detuvo en el parque para tomar algunas fotografías, momento que Koushiro aprovechó para comprar algunos helados. Ambos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente, de sus trabajos y de sus sueños para el futuro.

Sin embargo la cita fue interrumpida por una llamada a la D-Terminal de Hikari, era Miyako, dijo que se trataba de una emergencia por lo que no dudó en acudir al llamado. Se despidió de Koushiro con la promesa de que se volverían a ver pronto.

No imaginó que se tratara de algo así a pesar de que formuló varias teorías. Cuando le dijo que se trataba de una emergencia creyó que exageraba pero no demoró en pasar a su casa como le había pedido. En el momento en que estuvo en la farmacia comenzó a dudar, su amiga no le había dicho el motivo por el que se encontraban en ese lugar.

—Necesito una prueba de embarazo —gritó Miyako ganándose la mirada de varios de los clientes incluyendo la suya.

La dependiente de la farmacia se acercó a ellas y les ofreció varias muestras de prueba de embarazo. Pasaron varios minutos en los que Miyako las miró incrédula hasta que finalmente se decidió por todas ellas.

—Me las llevo todas —comentó tranquilamente.

—Con una es suficiente, el margen de error es de un dos por ciento —le dijo la farmacéutica.

—Quiero estar segura —respondió Miyako mientras buscaba su cartera.

Cuando salieron de la farmacia se dirigieron a la heladería más cercana a pesar de que Miyako tenía prisa por conocer los resultados de las pruebas era mayor su deseo de comer un helado.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Koushiro? —preguntó Miyako dedicándole una mirada curiosa.

—Bien, ha estado trabajando con Shuu y el profesor Takenouchi en una forma de detectar la energía negativa de un Digimon en el momento en que este entre en contacto con la Tierra. Están planeando viajar al Digimundo mañana, o al menos eso me dijo.

—No hablaba de eso, dime ¿para cuándo es la boda?

Aquella pregunta provocó que Hikari se atragantara con el helado. Respiró profundo en un intento por normalizar su respiración antes de responder.

—No hemos hecho planes, es muy pronto para hablar de ello.

—Pero llevan un año saliendo. Hikari, el tiempo pasa, mírame a mí, pronto tendré a mi primer hija.

—No es seguro que estés embarazada.

—Mi instinto maternal me dice que sí.

—Será mejor que vayamos a tu casa para que puedas hacerte la prueba.

Cuando Mimi supo que Miyako estaba embarazada llamó a todas las chicas y organizó una salida de compras. Insistió en que debían tener todo listo antes del nacimiento.

Pasó temprano por la casa de Miyako y después de robársela a Ken se dirigió al centro comercial donde pasaron toda la tarde comprando ropita de bebé, pañales, juguetes y también ropa para la madre. Miyako se sentía feliz de tener tan buenas amigas que la acompañaran en un momento tan importante de su vida, en especial cuando se sentía tan sensible.

Al final pasaron a la cafetería, tenían hambre y necesitaban reponer fuerzas. Salir de compras con Mimi por lo general era un tanto agotador. Alrededor de ellas podía verse una gran cantidad de bolsas. Miyako y Mimi insistieron en que todo aquello era necesario para la futura bebé.

Hikari estaba feliz de ver a su amiga tan alegre. De estar preocupada por el futuro incierto pasó a estar ansiosa por tener a su futuro hijo entre sus brazos. Tomó su cámara y atrapó el momento en una fotografía, quería inmortalizar esos momentos.

En esa ocasión no hubo ningún inconveniente. Hikari recibió una llamada de Koushiro avisándole que volvería del Digimundo al día siguiente y que tenía que hacerle una pregunta de gran importancia.

Las risas cómplices de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar. Hikari les dedicó una mirada incrédula a la que Mimi no se demoró en responder.

—Es que se ven tan lindos juntos. Y pensar que se tardaron tanto en admitir lo que sentían.

—Koushiro siempre fue muy evidente —agregó Miyako —. Cada vez que te veía se sonrojaba.

—Fue muy tierno cuando me pidió que le enseñara a andar en bicicleta.

— ¿Para cuándo es la boda?

—Todavía no hemos hablado de eso—respondió Hikari sonrojada.

Cuando Koushiro la llamó notó algo extraño en su voz. Acudió a la cafetería que acostumbraban frecuentar en la mayoría de las reuniones, tuvo que esperar varios minutos a que llegara.

Le había dicho esa frase que tanto se odia en una relación "Tenemos que hablar". Pidió dos tazas de café mientras esperaba.

—Tailmon te envía saludos—le dijo Koushiro en cuanto llegó.

Hablaron durante un rato, el pelirrojo le contó sobre lo que descubrieron en su último viaje e incluso le mostró una planta que había descubierto. Cuando Hikari le tomó una fotografía esta desapareció en un conjunto de datos para materializarse en la pantalla de la cámara.

—Creo que el noviazgo ya no funciona para nosotros —soltó Koushiro. El pelirrojo sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y se la mostró a la castaña —. Es por eso que quisiera saber si te casarías conmigo. Sé que no es la mejor forma de pedirlo pero realmente me haría feliz que aceptaras.

No hubo respuestas, Hikari olvidó todo lo que sabía sobre modales y principios. Besó a su prometido sin importarle lo que los demás llegaran a pensar.

Era tiempo de cambios. Un futuro brillante les esperaba y ellos harían que fuera posible.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Segunda parte y final. Gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Felices fiestas!

Muchas bendiciones, SkuAg!


End file.
